degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Anya-Chantay Friendship
The friendship between Anya MacPherson and Chantay Black started in the seventh season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Friendship History Overview Although Anya and Chantay weren't quite as close as, for example, Anya and Holly J. Sinclair, the two of them were seen together several times, interacting as good friends. Their most notable moments together include the times when Anya has assisted Chantay with Anti-Grapevine duties, when Chantay advised Anya not to fret over Sav's arranged prom date, when Anya supported Chantay in her mission to get the Power Squad back and when Chantay stood in Anya's defense when she was being harassed by Owen Milligan. Season 7 In Love is a Battlefield, when Manny Santos is accused of being a racist by Holly J. Sinclair, Chantay, and Anya believe the rumors. Anya and Chantay first interacted in Season 7, as they were on the Power Squad together. They were shown together in Another Brick In The Wall. In Ladies' Night, Chantay and Anya attend Degrassi's "Free the Children'" ''fast. Season 8 The two are first seen together in 'Uptown Girl (1), at cheerleading practice. They are mutual friends with Mia Jones and are very interested in her modeling career. In '''Uptown Girl (2), Chantay and Anya are standing with Holly J. and excitedly ask Mia about how her modeling go-see went. When Mia shows up late to class, Anya and Chantay ask her about her night. At lunch, Anya and Chantay look at Mia's modeling photos with Riley, Mia, and Holly J. In Fight the Power, Chantay, Holly J., and Anya are in the changing room for the game during the same time that Jane is in there. They cheer during the game. In Didn't We Almost Have It All, Chantay spreads rumors that Anya is skipping cheer practice to sleep with Sav (which ended up not being true). In With or Without You, Chantay was excited for Anya and Sav with the blooming of their relationship. Also, Chantay invites some friends, including Sav to her tent for a little hangout with cards and some food. Danny asks Sav and Anya if they're going to Chantay's little tent party, but they said, "no," because they were going to have sex. In Money for Nothing, Anya and Chantay are at Power Squad practice, and are thrilled to hear that they made the competition down in Florida. When Holly J. tells Anya that she can't make the trip to Florida, Chantay comments that she has to come since she is the captain and needs to lead the team. Chantay and Anya decide to ask Mia to act as acting captain in Holly J.'s place for the trip. Holly J. blabs to the media that Mia "slept" her way into the T-Bombz gig, and Chantay and Anya decide to vote Holly J. off of Power Squad. In Heat of the Moment, Anya and Chantay tell Alli that they love her "I Hate Holly J." group. They both chant, "I Hate Holly J." with the cafeteria. In Jane Says (2), Anya and Chantay are in Power Squad practice together. In Danger Zone, both Anya and Chantay attend the Black and White Dance, and clap for Holly J. when she arrives. Season 9 In Just Can't Get Enough, both Anya and Chantay watch as the Studz practice for the Beach Bash. In Wanna Be Startin' Something, Chantay and Anya are lining up together to grab lunch in the cafeteria when Dave Turner approaches them. Dave is desperate to be noticed and known at Degrassi, but Anya and Chantay both find him annoying. When Anya asks Chantay who Dave is, she admits (with regret) that he's her cousin. In Waiting for a Girl Like You, Chantay talks to Anya, Leia, Sav, and Danny, who are all filling out matchmaker applications. In''' Somebody, Chantay is sitting with Holly J. and Anya while they talk. In '''Why Can't This Be Love (1), Holly J., Anya, and Chantay are setting up for the dance. Chantay lets them know that Peter is going to the dance with Farrah, and Anya reveals she is the girl that Sav possibly might be matched with in the future for an arranged marriage. Chantay and Holly J. seem skeptical about the situation. In Why Can't This Be Love? (2), Anya talks to Chantay about her relationship problems with Sav regarding Farrah. Chantay encourages Anya to go to the formal and not to worry about Farrah. Chantay lends Anya a pair of earrings for the formal. Chantay and Anya go to prom together, and they arrive in a limo with Sav, Peter, and Farrah. Chantay is excited for Anya when her and Sav win Prom King and Queen. The next day, Chantay interviews Anya and Sav Season 10 In I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (2), Chantay tells Jenna that she and Anya are brave because they can eat what they want and don't have to worry about gaining, or losing weight. In Purple Pills (2), Chantay confronts Riley and Anya when they're sitting in the hallway against the wall. In Love Lockdown (1), Chantay and Anya are upset to learn that the new rules include Power Squad being canceled. Chantay then calls for an emergency Power Squad meeting at The Dot. Only Marisol and Anya show up. Chantay discusses what to do about the issue, but she also complains that only those two answered her text. But, Marisol tells them that she has a different reason for being there, that she's meeting her new boyfriend there. Marisol gets up and leaves. Chantay and Anya are left by themselves trying to come up with a way to get the Power Squad back. In Love Lockdown (2), Chantay is still desperate in order to get the Power Squad back. Later in the bathroom, with Anya, Chantay discovers that more and more people have been posting sticky notes on the bathroom wall about how Degrassi has changed and now it sucks. Later on, Chantay, Anya and some other Power Squad members meet up and try to discuss how to get the clubs back together. Chantay then decides that with the help of some other people, they'll then try to get the message out to Simpson. And how will they do that? By sticking sticky notes all over Simpson's car. Simpson sees this, and is outraged. Season 11 In What's My Age Again?, Chantay, Holly J., and Fiona plan Anya's surprise 18th birthday party. In Take a Bow (2), Chantay, Anya, Fiona, and Holly J. all have a pre-prom for HJ, and they all put their hands and initials in the wet cement, which is on the Degrassi sidewalk. Degrassi Minis In Searching for Sinder3lla, when Sav asks Chantay about the Internet persona, Chantay asks if Anya should be worried, and decides to tell her anyway, even after Declan said that Sav was asking for him. In Good Times, both Anya and Chantay show up separately and disrupt the Studz's practice, which distracts the respective boys they are dating in the band. In Forgetting Sav Bhandari, Chantay, Holly J., and Leia all try to help Anya get over her break up with Sav. In Unstoppable, Anya and Chantay recruit female students to compete with them on the Power Squad for a cheerleading competition. Trivia *For the openings of season 8, 9, and 10, they were standing next to each other. *Both have kissed Riley Stavros, but neither dated him. *Chantay's last line was to Anya MacPherson and their other good friend Holly J. ("Oh ewww!") *They both graduated in the Class of 2011. *They were both on the power squad. * They both left their handprints at Degrassi. *They were both friends with Holly J. Sinclair, Fiona Coyne, Leia Chang and Mia Jones. *They both became main characters in Season 8. *They were both members of the Degrassi Drama Department. *They both made their final appearances in Season 11: Chantay in Take a Bow (2) and Anya in Dead and Gone (2). Gallery Chasing-pavements-part-1-anya-chantay-p8g.jpg tumblr_lqumk2CQUi1qgzoke.jpg degrassi-graduation-3.jpg tumblr_lvj633DUKr1qhc54lo1_500.jpg vlcsnap2010080517h30m20.png.jpg degrassi-graduation-6.jpg Fgf.png Chantayanya.PNG degrassi-s11-anya-05.jpg 78563.png 75645.png 675453.png 65755.png 687y65yt.jpg hjg.JPG 45545f.jpg 00088.jpg img-thing (1)).jpg 07 (2).jpg Love-lockdown-pt1-10.jpg Degrassi9060082-new.jpg Season10-degrassi1.png Tumblr inline mftam11wXB1qc1tpr.jpg ThCAQJM0N6.jpg chantay-anya-anya-macpherson-16524038-520-391.jpg ytuih.png 54t4r.png 56y65dd.png 8uiiy.png 65y5tr.png 45t4eee.png 5y5.png 7868yu.jpg Normal q.jpg Asdfsdfasdfg.jpg 89789hj.jpg Screencap357833.jpg Screencap14798.jpg Screencap12676.jpg Screencap1467.jpg Screencap1256.jpg Sfgdgsgdgf.jpg Chantay-1.jpg Jii.jpg Fight-the-power-8.jpg Qweqweqwe.jpg HOTM19.jpg 5454r.png 478.jpg Screencap12578.jpg 9090hk.jpg Degrassi-episode-ten-21.jpg Degrassi-episode-ten-27.jpg Dfgdhrtjrtj.jpg Grad again.jpg Tumblr lqrtb0JGsY1qct0ifo1 500.jpg 98iouiuiouio.png 757543.png 76554j.png 57453.png Chasing-pavements-part-1-anya-pld.jpg 7yuiuuyyu.png uiuou87iuui.png tumblr_lji8vq83NG1qb1hipo1_540.jpg 666fftt.png ttttttttt.png 89yuiyiyui.png 89uyuyui.png 65.PNG Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11